The conventional digital media display may be divided into three general areas: commercial, informational, and personal. Typical commercial information display includes advertisements. Such advertisements can be seen on billboards along the roadside, posters displayed in store front, or sometimes on automobiles. Most of these advertisements have fixed contents, and are displayed in fixed locations. Informational media display such as news flash, breaking news, political posters and traffic directional displays are mostly fixed in locations. Personal information display such as stickers displayed on automobiles can be moved around and fun. However, these stickers are permanently affixed on the surfaces of the automobiles, and their contents may not be changed. For example, people hesitate to put any political stickers on their automobiles, because it is very difficult to remove them after the campaign is over. On the other hand, when people want to display some temporary messages such as “Just Married”, or “Happy Birthday Mom” have to use washable paint so that these personal information displays may be removed without causing damages to the automobiles. Therefore, conventional digital media display is limited by the fixed contents and/or fixed location.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.